nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Angel Complex
Angel Complex (Onga Wuschwa, エンジェルエンジェル - Enjerukonpurekkusu, 天使情结- Tiānshǐ qíngjié, Hoolana Tegana oft auch einfach AC genannt), sind eine Girl - Group, die im Jahr 2005 von Yugi Honda gegründet wurden. Der Name Angel Complex, sollte dafür stehen das, die Mädchen Engel sind aber durch ihr Junges Alter noch viele Probleme haben werden. Mit Angel Complex fing es an als Tachi Domoto im Jahr 2004 die Audition zur 5te Generation von Color of Flower The Next aufrief. Yugi wollte 5 Mädchen von dieser Audition haben, die erste Generation von Angel Complex bildeten Nozomi Ogawa, Sayaka Nakazawa und Kumiko Kaiba. Später folgten Sayuri Hagiwara und Erina Yaguchi. Im Jahr 2006 wurde die Audition für Angel Complex angekündigt und Naomi Ishikawa erweiterte die Gruppe. Sie wurden von Yugi Honda produziert und gemanget. Sie wurden schnell zu der Top Gruppe der Honda Music Group. Sie haben über 40.000.000 Milionen Sales allein in Fambranche und sind ebenfalls seit 2 Jahren sehr erfolgreich in Japan und Meki. Sie halten den Rekord für die Meist Verkaufsten Singles 8Mio., 7Mio. und 6Mio. Sie haben die meisten Top 10 Platzierungen. Sowie waren die erste Band die beim New Years Fest und Alljährlichen Neu Silvester Feier auftraten. Auch haben sie 3mal über 7Mio. verkaufte Singles und sind auch in den Album Charts die erfolgreichsten. Mit ihren Beginn der Verkäufe in Japan wurde ihr Name in enjerukonpurekkusu (エンジェルエンジェル) hinzugefügt. Als sie 2012 ihr erstes Chinesisches Album veröffentlichten wurde neben dem Frendiunischen und Japanischen Namen der Chinesische Tiānshǐ qíngjié (天使情结) hinzugefügt. Mit ihren Beginnen in Meki wurde auch der Meki Name (Hoolana Tegana) hinzugefügt. Im Jahr 2010 wechselte Angel Complex zur TachiDomoto Group. Angel Complex, ist die erste Girl Group der Honda Music Group. Erst seit 2010 ist die Gruppe für ihr Ständiges wechselndes Line- up bekannt, auch wenn es schon vorher Graduations und eine Audition gab. Seit sie bei der TDG sind gehört ein Ständiges Line up zur Gruppe. Angel Complex best Verkaufste Single ist Here we go again/ Remember mit 8.080.447 Sales die schlecht Verkaufste Single ist Schestan Mewa mit 15.745 Sales. Produziert wird die Gruppe neben Pino Domoto auch von Sayuri Hagiwara. Members Für mehr Infos siehe Angel Complex Members 'Current Members' *Sayuri Hagiwara (Grün) (Lead Vocal, Main Rapper) *Ai Suzuki (Pink) (Lead Vocal) *Anna Yuki Leader(Gelb) (Lead Dancer, Minor Vocal) *Sayu Tanaka (Crimson) (Main Rapper, Vocal) *Yurina Kawai Sub - Leader (Orange) (Lead Vocal) *Masaki Ishida (Hellgrün) (Main Vocal) *Risa Nakata (Lila) (Minor Vocal, Rapper) *Akari Tanaka (Chocolate) (Vocal, Main Dancer, Visual, Rapper) *Kana Natsumi (Lavender) (Minor Vocal) *Haruka Megushi (Aqua) (Main Vocal, Dancer) *Nariko Kuraki (Blau) (Vocal, Youngest Member) *Meimi Katsuta (Hotpink) (Lead Rapper, Vocal) *Rena Takawa (Rot) (Minor Vocal) *Mai Ohno (Gold) (Minor Vocal) Namen *''Frendiunisch: Onga Wuscha *''Japanisch: エンジェルエンジェル - Enjerukonpurekkusu *''Chinesisch: ''天使情结- Tiānshǐ qíngjié *''Meki:'' Hoolana Tegana *''Koreanisch: ''엔젤 복합 - enjel bogjab History 2005 Als im Jahr 2005 die neuen Castings für Color of Flower statt fanden, nahmen auch die Mädchen dran teil, die später mal Angel Complex bilden sollten. Durch einen Zufall sah Yugi Honda die drei Mädchen und versprach ihnen, sie groß raus zu bringen, wenn sie freiwillig aussteigen würden. Er wollte eigentlich alle 5 Members haben, jedoch entschieden sich Sayuri sowie Erina dagegen, die anderen drei kamen in ein Trainings Camp und durften im November ihre erste Single veröffentlichen. Diese war kein großer Hit und konnte die Rivalen nicht schlagen und landete schließlich nur auf den 37 Platz. Jedoch wurde die erste Tour der Mädchen geplannt und sie durften bei der All Jährlichen Silvester Feier, mit BenametaJaJoda auftreten. Wie auch schon Temperature wurden sie in der Show Sukiyanen vorgestellt. 2006 Anfang des Jahres starteten die Mädchen mit einem kleinen Event was sie jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder beendeten, jedoch brachte Yugi noch eine Zweite Single mit den Mädchen raus, die sich weit aus besser Schlug als die erste Single. Im Juni wollten die Mädchen ihre erste Tour starten, doch Nozomi verletzte sich und konnte nicht auftreten, doch ein Ersatz war schnell gefunden und so ersetzte Sayuri Hagiwara, Nozomi und zusammen mit ihr spielten die Members in einem Film mit. Außerdem brachen die Members gemeinsam mit Sayuri eine Single raus, was ihr somit den Einstieg in Angel Complex ermöglichte. Im November kam auch Erina Yaguchi als Angel Complex Mitglied dazu und es wurde erstmals ein Casting abgehalten um die Band noch weiter zu erweitern. Sie durften als erste Gruppe der HondaMusic Group bei den New Years Fest ''auftretten. Ihr Zweites Album landete auf den 3 Platz. 2007 Am Anfang wurde die Gruppe mit dem Newcomer Award ausgezeichnet und im Februar trat Naomi als 5 Mitglied der Band bei. Die Band ging gemeinsam auf Tour wo Kumiko Kaiba am Ende die Band verließ, das dritte Album von Angel Complex verkaufte sich über 1 Million mal und sicherte den Mädchen den 2 Platz für 6 Wochen lang. Gemeinsam mit Temperature bildete Angel Complex ab 2007 die Hauptgruppen von der ''HondaMusic Group. Auf ihrem Herbst Konzert verließ auch Nozomi Ogawa die Band. Am Ende des Jahres veröffentlichen sie noch ein Weihnachtsalbum und traten gemeinsam mit Temperature bei den New Years Fest sowie bei der Alljährlichen Silvester Feier auf. Damit sind sie die erste Band die bei beiden Feiern aufgetretten ist. 2008 Am Anfang des Jahres wurde bekannt gegeben das Angel Complex von August bis Dezember im Ausland sein wird um dort Angel Complex groß raus zu bringen. Außerdem bekamm Angel Complex ihre erste eigene Show. Ihre 8 Single verkaufte sich über 1 Million mal und brachte Angel Complex somit auf den Erfolg von Gruppen wie BenametaJaJoda, KabumGirls und Styling. Ihre 9 Single wird die best Verkaufste Single, von Fambranche und schlägt damit alle Gruppen um längen. Ihre Auslands Reise brechen die Mädchen ab und so wird das erste Musical der HondaMusic Group angekündigt, die 10 Single von Angel Complex, wird ihre 3 Single in Folge auf den ersten Platz. Diese Single wird der Titel Song für 3 Serien, 1 Kinofilm und 2 Comic Serien. Angel Complex schwimmt auf der Erfolgswelle und starten das Erfolrgreichste Musicals Fambranche. Sie treten wieder bei beiden Neu Jahres Festlichkeiten auf. Die Gruppe nahm 2008 am Fambranche Song Contest teil und Gewann mit dem Song Here your Name. 2009 Am Anfang des Jahres veröffenlichen sie ihr erstes Best Of, was sich für Angel Complex, sehr schlecht Verkauft, doch mit beginn des Verkaufes der Tour, liegt Angel Complex wieder in ihrem Gewohnten Leve und starten die Best Seeling Tour seit 20 Jahren, mit 14 Millionen Verkaufte Karten. Die Mädchen dürfen im Sommer mit Temperature und Hello Mania gemeinsam auf Tour gehen und veröffentlichen ihre erste Sommer Tour DVD. Etwa im Oktober entbrennt ein Streit mit der Gruppe Hello Mania. Jedoch schaffen sie es ihre 14th Single 5 Millionen mal zu verkaufen und bekommen das Angebot für 2 weitere Shows. Das erste mal Erscheint eine Gruppe auf dem Cover der Zeitschrift Solo. Sie bringen im Sommer sowie am Ende des Jahres Album raus. Außerdem eine DVD vom Beginn bis zum Jahr 2009. Am Ende des Jahres wird bekannt gegeben, das Angel Complex nun nicht mehr bei der HondaMusicGroup ist. Nach ihrer Gründung ist es das erste Mal, das Angel Complex nicht bei den Neu Jahres Festlichkeiten auftretten. 2009 nahm die Gruppe wieder am Fambranche Contest teil, verloren aber mit 2 Punkten gegen Underground ihr Song My Cinderella wurde später von Underground gecovert. 2010 Die Band, wechselte am Anfang des Jahres zur Tachi Domoto Group. Die Gruppe veröffentlicht am 19.April ihre 16 Single, es ist ihr erstes Release unter der TachiDomoto Group. Im März 2010 wurden Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui und Kanna Niigaki als offizelle Angel Complex Mitglieder vorgestellt. Ihre 16 Single, konnte sich sofort den ersten Platz sichern. Angel Complex veröffentlich gemeinsam mit M.A.R.A.S und Temperature eine Single für die Serie Girls Talk, außerdem wird eine weitere Coupling Single mit Temperature angekündigt. Die Gruppe veröffentlich ihre Single diesmal in Deustchland und Japan, außerdem eine Download Single. Ihre 17 Single soll Loving your forever sein, es wurde ihr 7 Album sowie das 2 Best of, diesmal aber auf Frendiunisch angekündigt. Es wird zuanfang entliche DVD´s der Band veröffentlicht, aber unter Libion. Sie bekommen ihre eigene Show Super Junior. Nach dem ihre Show startete, fehlte Sayaka ohne erklärung. Im September wurde dann die Pause von Sayaka bekannt gegeben. Außerdem wurde bekannt das, die 18 Single Miss you/ Love is all around heißen wird. Mit der 18 Single wird die Gruppe erst Mal aus 12 Members bestehen, denn Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Kyutoo Monst, Shadow, Elfa, Asta und Charlien Tomodach ergänzen die Gruppe. Ihre 18 Single wurde für Angel Complex, zum ersten Mal ein Flop. Ihre 19 Single war eine Popnummer die wieder Goldenezahlen schrieb. Zu Weihnachten bringen sie ihre erste Weihnachtssingle raus sowie ihre 20 Single. Sowie ihr zweites Weihnachtsalbum. Angel Complex veröffentlichte auch im Dezember ihr B-Side Album. Außerdem durften Sayuri Hagiwara, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki und Charlien Tomodach an dem Album Girls and Boys Mithelfen. Obwohl Kyutoo erst im September zu Angel Complex stieß wurde am 25.November bekannt das Kyutoo Monst bei der ~Winter Dream~ Winter 2010 Tour Graduieren werden. Ebenfalls nahm Angel Complex am 2010 Songcontest von Fambranche teil mit dem Song Always New sie gewannen. 2011 Schon zu begin des Jahres musste ein weiteres Mitglied Pausieren Ayana Mitsui. Die Members der 5th Generation Asta, Elfa und Shadow gaben alle ihren Austritt von Angel Complex bekannt. Die Gruppe wird gemeinsam mit Temperature in zwei Verschiedene Musicals Spielen, das eine wird Dragon Love heißen und das andere soll Princess Heart II sein. Durch ihre Nichten und Neven kam Sayuri Kahara auf die Idee Album für Kinder raus zu bringen. So wird neben das erste Cover Album ~AngelS First~ auch das erste Angel Menschwa Kinder Songs Album erscheinen. Für den UFTela Girls Geburtstag Gründete Sayuri Kahara, mit zwei Jr. das Unit Lucky Seven from Angel Complex wo auch Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai und Rena Mitsui mitwirkten. Außerdem wurde zum 6 Geburtstag der Band das Unit Onga Wuschwa ~Angel Complex~ gegründet. Sowie CHEX ~ANGEL COMPLEX~ mit der längsten Formation von Angel Complex. SIe gründeten zwei Units mit Temperature SUSHI A.T. sowie TemperAngel. Es startet anfang des Jahres die Audition für die 6te Generation. Am 09.April.2011 wurde Angel Complex von O.P.T. mit dem 7 Mio. Award gleich drei mal Ausgezeichnet. Außerdem sind sie die erste Gruppe Fambranches die es schaffte 3 ihrer Single in die Top 10 der Fambranche Songs zu bringen. Die Audition der 6te Generation wurde ein voller Erfolg im Fernsehn. Beim 2011 Songcontest wollte Angel Complex diesmal ihren Thron verteidigen und Gewinnen sie traten mit dem Song Kiss me ~Lu ni Mewa~ an. Die ganze Gruppe wird in der Show Angel für Henuras mit machen. Die 6th Generation von Angel Complex bilden Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio und Sayu Tanaka.Im Oktober.2011 wurde bekannt das Sayaka Nakazawa die Band im Dezember verlassen würde aufgrund anhaltender Krankheit, sowie Ayana Mitsui. Ab der Single Break my lies wird die Gruppe genau wie COF27 Main Singer und Main Dancer haben. Die Members für die 7te Generation wurden ab September.2011 gesucht und werden im Januar.2012 Debütieren. Am 30.Oktober.2011 wurde die 7th Generation Bekannt geben. Nana Kumai, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakata, Yurina Kawai und Masaki Ishida wurden die neuen Members. Es soll im Dezember.2011 eine Download Single für die Opfer des Unglücks am 25.Oktober.2011 mit der 1te - 7te Generation von Angel Complex erscheinen, die Debüt Single der 7te Generation erscheint im Januar.2011. 8 der Members spielen in dem Historischen Film Hapirapi mit. Dafür ist Never forever der Titel Song. Am 14.November.2011 wurde bekannt gegeben das Angel Complex gemeinsam mit Temperature in der Show Hello Baby und vs. TemperAngel mitspielen werden. Seit dem 02.11.2011 gibt es in Sukiyanen das Wöchentliche Thema Angel Complex Ranking dort werden die Members in Rankings neben einander gestellt. Am 27.Demzember.2012 gab die TDG bekannt das Rena Mitsui und Mayu Kumai die Gruppe verlassen hätten. Rena wird zurück nach Japan gehen und Mayu sich auf ihre Schule konzentrieren. 2012 Die Ganzen Members von Angel Complex, sowie auch Naomi Ishikawa und Erina Yaguchi werden in dem Stage Play Angel vs. Devil Reload mitspielen. Es wird 2012 ein Film über Angel Complex erscheinen. Angel Complex: Life, Dream, Sing it! sowie ein Film über Sayuri Kahara Sayuri - A life lie. Im März.2012 wird Angel Complex ihr 11te´s Album STORY:Chapter 01 veröffentlichen. Auch wird 1 Woche STORY: Chapter 02 und im April.2012 STORY: Chapter 03 erscheinen. Yoshiko wird im Mai. 2012 die Gruppe verlassen. Am 17.April.2012 gab Angel Complex die Audition für die 8te Generation der Gruppe bekannt diese wird den Namen 2012 ~Shinning Angels Audition~ tragen und im Mai.2012 starten. Ihr 14te Album wird am 20.August.2012 erscheinen. Die 30te Single von Angel Complex wurde auf der Offizellen Seite als Special Song angegeben und soll im Mai.2012 bekannt gegeben werden. Die 30te Single von Angel Complex wird MYSTERIE LOVE heißen. Sie gründeten ihr ersten Sub Units mit Sexy Angels, Cool Angels und Cute Angels. Die Memebrs der 6te und 7te Generation spielen in dem Musical Träume kleine Katze mit. Die 31te Single von Angel Complex heißt T.A.B.O.O. und startete erst Mals eine große Promotion am 19.Juni.2012, zunächst wurden zwei Promotion Bilder und Teaser zum Lied von Sayuri und Naomi veröffentlicht, die anderen sollen nachziehen. Auch startete die Promotion für die 32te Single My School Way, am 20.Juni.2012, zu sehen waren dort aber 15 Members. Am 25.Juni.2012 gab Kanna Niigaki ihre Graduation für den 16.Oktober.2012 bekannt.Am 21.Juni wurde Akari Tanaka als erstes Mitglied bekannt gegeben, am 24. Juni Kana Natsumi am 26.Juni Ai Tanaka und zu guter letzt wurde am 29.Juni Haruka Megushi als Member der 8te Generation bekannt gegeben. Auch wurden Nariko Kuraki und Maimi Katsuta als Bonus Member. Am 29.Juni.2012 wurden nicht nur die Farben der neuen Members bekannt gegeben, sonder auch das Nariko und Maimi als 8te b Generation im Dezember.2012 Debütieren werden, mit dem Release der Single die am 03.Dezember.2012 erscheint. Wie ebenfalls auf dem Angel Complex Konzert bekannt gegeben wurde, wird die Debüt Single der 8te Generation die 31 Single sein. Sie werden teil der 4te Staffel von Hello Baby - Angel Complex sein. Am 08.Juli.2012 wurden die Sales von MYSTERIE LOVE bekannt, mit 11 Millionen Sales haben die Mädchen abermals ein Rekord Gebrochen. Sie gelten nun Offizelle als Elite, am 09.Juli.2012 stieg die Anzahl der Bewerbungen der TDG auf das 20Fache. Am 12.Juli.2012 wurde ihr erstes Koreanische Album 다시 만난 세계 für den 19.Oktober.2012 Angekündigt. Im selben Zug wurde ihr erstes Mini Album The very mini Angel angekündigt. Vom 17.Juli.2012 bis zum 05.August.2012 war die Gruppe mit Temperature in Une und hatten eine gemeinsame Sommer Konzert unter dem Namen TemperAngel Summer 2012 in Une. Neben der Audition der 9te Generation Angels 9 New World eröffnete die Gruppe eine Tanzschule Angel Complex Dance Academy. Mit der Ankündigung der Audition zur 9te Generation wurde bekannt das Mindestens 2 weitere Members zur Winter Tour die Gruppe verlassen werden. Diese Tour wird auch New Chapter/ New Story ~Graduation Special Winter 2012/ 2013~ heißen. Am 01.September.2012 wurde Naomi Ishikawa nach einem Skandal von der Gruppe gefeuert. Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai und Ai Tanaka verlassen am 31.Dezember.2012 Angel Complex. Im 06.Dezember gab die TDG bekannt das für Angel Complex eine Graduation und Audition Sperre von 1 Jahr, nach Sayu Tanaka´s Graduation eintretten wird. 2013 Am 20.November.2012 gab Sayu Tanaka auf dem Love U Forever ~Angels Forever~ Event ihre Graduation für den Mai.2013 bekannt, es wird ein Konzert von Angel Complex und Temperature zusammen sein und TemperAngel ~Spring 2013~ New Adventeures heißen. Ab dem 01.Januar.2013 wird Angel Complex von Sayuri Hagiwara Produziert''.'' Die 9te Generation Audition Angels 9 New World gewannen Rena Takawa und Mai Ohno. Seit dem 13.Februar.2013 sind Anna Yuki und Yurina Kawai Leader und Sub-leader von Angel Complex. Am 17.Februar.2013 wurde bekannt das Sayu Tanaka´s Graduation Single am 20.Mai.2013 erscheinen wird und Tiara♡LOVE heißen wird. Am 21.Februar wurde bekannt das ab dem 23.Februar auf Po.La eine Dokumentation von Angel Complex kommen wird Behind the Stage - Hinter der Maske ~Angel Complex 2005 - 2013 DOKU~. Auch wird es eine Dokumentation über Sayuri Hagiwara geben. Behind the Stage - Angel Complex YURI Privat, diese wird nach der Angel Complex Doku laufen. Am 22.Februar kündigte Anna Yuki ihre Graduation von Angel Complex für 2014 bekannt. Die selbe Quelle die schon Sayuri´s 33te Single "Annkündigte" sagte auch, das die Gruppe ihr 15te Studio Album am 06.Mai.2013 veröffentlichen werden und es 15xChu Train nennen werden. Ihr 3tes Japan Album wird am 03.April erscheinen und 卒業旅行~～エンジェルエンジェル(田中さず)旅立つ人に贈る唄～ heißen. Am 23.Februar wurde bekannt das Angel Complexs 15tes Album Hunter 15 Love heißen wird und am 27.Mai erscheinen wird. Auch wurde bekannt das nach Sayu Tanaka´s Graduation wird die Gruppe in 2 Teams geteilt Angel Complex - Peach Group und Angel Complex - Chocolate Group. Am 25.Februar wurde bekannt das Angel Complex als Gruppe ab Mai in Pause gehen wird, es wird der Fokus auf die Split-Groups sowie die Sub-Units Angel Complex19, CAT EYE, Sparkling Wings und Baby Angels. Am 26.Februar wurde bekannt das Kana Natsumi sich an ihrem Fußknöchel verletzt hat und bei Auftritte der Gruppe nicht dabei sein wird. Am selben Tag wurde bekannt das Anna Yuki und Risa Nakata in dem Dorama The Wedding Singer zu sehen werden, der Titel Song für die Serie wird der Song Seed of Love vom Album Hunter 15 Love sein. Ai Suzuki wird am 26.August die Gruppe verlassen und Nariko Kuraki auf Hiatus gehn um wieder als Trainee zu trainieren. Die Graduation Single von Ai wird am 05.August erscheinen, am 29.Juli soll das Album Ai Suzuki ~Golden Angel Goodbye~ Mini Album erscheinen. 'Unit' *Midori Moon Ai Suzuki *Christmas T.Angel alle mit Temperature (Weihnachtsunit) *SUSHI A.T. mit Temperature (Sushi Unit) *TemperAngel mit Temperature *New GenerATion 6th Generation, 7th Generation *Golden Angels Sayuri Hagiwara 'Split-Groups' *Angel Complex - Chocolate Group Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Haruka Megushi, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa *Angel Complex - Peach Group Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Mai Ohno 'Subunits' *Angel Complex19 Ai Suzuki, Haruka Megushi *CAT EYE Yurina Kawai, Kana Natsumi, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa *Sparkling Wings Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Mai Ohno *Baby Angel Risa Nakata, Nariko Kuraki 'Former' *FamDeNipPon Sayuri Hagiwara, Rena Mitsui, Sayu Tanaka, Nana Kumai *Kiss/Dance Sayuri Hagiwara, Sayaka Nakazawa *Golden Twilight Sayuri Hagiwara *Comic Strip Mayu Kumai *Dream Catchers Mayu Kumai *Happy Girls Sayaka Nakazawa, Kyutoo Monst *Lucky Seven from Angel Complex Sayuri Kahara, Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai, Sayu Tanaka, Rena Mitsui, Nana Kumai *Onga Wuschwa ~Angel Complex~ Sayuri Kahara, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai *CHEX ~Angel Complex~ Sayuri Kahara, Sayaka Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi, Naomi Ishikawa *MonsterLove Mayu Kumai, Charlien Tomodach, Shadow, Elfa, Hesa, Yuma - Shiwa *Sexy Angels Sayuri Hagiwara, Anna Yuki, Yurina Kawai, Ai Suzuki *Cool Angels Kanna Niigaki, Masaki Ishida, Naomi Ishikawa *Cute Angels Nana Kumai, Maimi Ueda, Sayu Tanaka, Risa Nakata *SHINNING LOVE Sayuri Kahara, Sayakawa Nakazawa, Erina Yaguchi, Naomi Ishikawa, Aika Tanaka, Minami Natsujaki, Sayumi Ishikawa *Wahhaa Sayuri Kahara, Aika Tanaka, Anna Yuki *Patience Affection Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai, Haruka Megushi, Meimi Katsuta *Mysterious Side Ai Suzuki, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Nariko Kuraki *Dashingly Touch Anna Yuki, Risa Nakata, Kana Natsumi, Sayu Tanaka Discographie see also: Angel Complex Discographie Single #Ni Noo Satohish (Weine für dich) (14.November.2005) #Schestan Mewa (Liebes Traum)(13.März.2006) #Lu Ni Oreh (Du mein Held) (17.Juli.2006) ''feat. Sayuri Hagiwara #Cry for love ''(20.November.2006) #My Chance (12.Februar.2007) #Morning Dreams (14.Mai.2007) #Beach Love (17.September.2007) #I walking alone (10.März.2008) #Angel Love Devil (18.August.2008) #Hot Love (17.November.2008) #Better cry out (02.Februar.2009) #Happy Wedding (13.April.2009) #Love Disaster (20.Juli.2009) #Lonley Heart (14.September.2009) #Always Friends (16.November.2009) #Here we go again/ Remember (19.April.2010) #Loving your forever'' (19.Juli.2010)'' #Miss you/ Love is all around (20.September.2010) #Are you ready (18.Oktober.2010) #Christmas Feelings (06.Dezember.2010) #Destiny is Funky (17.Januar.2011) #Call me 0031 (31.Januar.2011) #China Love/ For one day (14.März.2011) #1,2,3 Four ~ I want you, I need you, I love you~ (02.Mai.2011) #Sweet Love/ F.I.R.E./ Seven Hours(15.August.2011) #Break my lies (14.November.2011) #Never forever (19.Dezember.2011) #Are you ready ~Moving On~ (23.Januar.2011) #Bye Bye Take you Love (05.März.2012) #MYSTERIE LOVE (11.Juni.2012) #T.A.B.O.O.'' (13.August.2012)'' #My School Way (03.September.2012) #Secret of Heart'' (03.Dezember.2012) '' #I want to see you (04.März.2013) #Tiara♡LOVE (20.Mai.2013) #Gone not around any longer (05.August.2013) #Fluttering Heartbeat (11.November.2013) #TBA Remix Singles #I walking alone (09.Mai.2011) #Angel Love Devil (16.Mai.2011) #Love Disaster (13.Juni.2011) #Always Friends (20.Juni.2011) #Here we go again/ Remember (01.August.2011) #Destiny is Funky (04.März.2013) #China Love (11.März.2013) #Are you ready ~Moving On~ (18.März.2013) #MYSTERIE LOVE (15.April.2013) Digital Singles (Korean Release) #너너너 (neo neo neo, You You You) (02.April.2013) Downloads/INDIE Single *Live...it alive (02.Juli.2007) *Funny Music Video (26.April.2010) *WHITE WINTER WONDERLAND (24.12.2010) *Ai no Arashi *YOU WANNA TOUCH ME? Feat. Temperature #Fight Back (24.August.2009) #You are my soul (02.August.2010) Other Singles *Girls Love Talk (15.April.2010) feat. Temperature and M.A.R.A.S. *Lucky Seven (28.Februar.2011) Lucky Seven from Angle Complex *Schestan Angel (16.März.2011) Onga Wuschwa ~Angel Complex~ *Very Beauty (01.März.2011/ 28.Januar.2010) Angel Complex (Erina, Sayaka, Sayuri, Naomi) *Here your Name (2008) Gewinner Song des Fambranche Song Contest 2008 *My Cinderella (2009) Song des Fambranche Song Contest 2009 *Always New (2010) Gewinner Song des Fambranche Song Contest 2010 *Kis me ~ Lu ni Mewa~ (2011) Gewinner Song des Fambranche Song Contest 2011 *Ready Steady Go ~Let´s Sing a Song~ *Not Alone ~I´m here~ (2011) - Support Song alle AC Members *MY FRIEND FOR EVER (2011) - Support Song Angel Complex *Love U Forever (2012) - Support Song Angel Complex Album #Onga teni wuschwa (Erster Engels Komplex) (15.August.2005) #Angel Time (18.Dezember.2006) #Single Complex (13.August.2007) #Cover Love'' (13.Oktober.2008)'' #2nd Chance (17.August.2009) #Four Angels (21.Dezember.2009) #5xLove=Angel (07.Juni.2010) #~Heavens Door~ For Angel LOVE'' (13.Dezember.2010)'' #~AngelS First~ (21.Februar.2011) #~Twilight 10 Angels~ (14.November.2011) #STORY:Chapter 01 (05.März.2012) #STORY: Chapter 02 (12.März.2012) #STORY: Chapter 03 (02.April.2012) #Bouncy JUMP ~ULTRA ANGEL JUMP~(20.August.2012) #Hunter 15 Love (27.Mai.2013) Compilation Albums #Angel World 2008 #Best of Vol.1 2009 #Frendiunisch Onga Wuschwa 2010 #B-Side Fever 2010 #It´s start: RIGHT NOW 2011 #Boom BOOM AngelS 2011 #Angels NEW World 2011 #天使 2012 #Best of Vol.2 2012 #Angel Hearts 2012 #2005 - 2012 ~7 AC Anniversary~ 2012 #2010 - 2012 ~ 2nd Japanese Anniversary~ 2012 #Angel Complex ~All Singles Completed~ Style I. 2013 Angels singing #Angels singing Frendiunisch Let it Shine ~Sayuri Hagiwara~ 2011 #Angels singing German Let it Shine ~Ai Suzuki~ 2011 #Angels singing Greece Let it Shine ~Kanna Niigaki~ 2011 #Angels singing French Let it Shine ~Ayana Mitsui~ 2011 #Angels singing English Let it Shine ~Mayu Kumai~ 2011 #Angels singing Japanaese Let it Shine ~Rena Mitsui~ 2011 #Angels singing Kotanisch Let it Shine ~Anna Yuki~ 2012 #Angels singing Lovina Let it Shine ~Yoshiko Fujio~ 2012 #Angels singing Nasschaiu Let it Shine ~Sayu Tanaka~ 2012 #Angels singing Lukia Let it Shine ~Yurina Kawaii~ 2012 #Angels singing Korean Let it Shine ~Masaki Ishida~ 2012 #Angels singing Estavia Let it Shine ~Risa Nakata~ 2012 #Angels singing Babunisch Let it Shine ~Nana Kumai~ 2012 #Angels singing Trundisch Let it Shine ~Maimi Ueda~ 2012 #Angels singing Spanisch Let it Shine ~Akari Tanaka~ 2013 #Angels singing Meki Let it Shine ~Kana Natsumi~ 2013 #Angels singing Magson Let it Shine ~Haruka Megushi~ 2013 #Angels singing casition Let it Shine ~Nariko Kuraki~ 2013 #Angels singing Italy Let it Shine ~Meimi Katsuta~ 2013 Other Album *Girls and Boys (Sayuri Hagiwara, Rena Mistui, Mayu Kumai, Kanna Niigaki, Charlien Tomodach) *Angel´s Heaven (Generation 1 bis 8) See also *Angel Complex Discographie *Angel Complex Concerte *Angel Complex TV Shows *Angel Complex Verkauftszahlen *Angel Complex Best Sales *Angel Complex Sales *Beziehungen der TDG *Generations Temperature & Angel Complex *Angel Complex Audition *Angel Complex Trivia *Angel Complex Milestone *Angel Complex Awards *Angel Complex Outside Names Kategorie:TemperAngel Kategorie:SUSHI A.T. Kategorie:Christmas T.Angel Kategorie:Tachi Domoto Group